1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of adjusting a threshold voltage of a ground selection transistor thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may be volatile or nonvolatile. A nonvolatile memory device can retain stored data even when not powered. Data stored in the nonvolatile memory device may be permanent or reprogrammed, depending on the fabrication technology used. Nonvolatile memory devices are generally used for user data, program and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.